Alice
by Zashache
Summary: Peter kembali kepada dunia nyata saat berada dalam dekapan Flash. Ketika menjadi Spiderman, dia masuk kedalam dunia penuh kegilaan; seperti Wonderland. Flash/Peter – The Amazing Spiderman movie.


**Title:** Alice

**Rate: **T

**Pairing:** Eugene 'Flash' Thompson/Peter Parker

**Genre: **Romance / Drama

**Summary: **Peter kembali kepada dunia nyata saat berada dalam dekapan Flash. Ketika menjadi Spiderman, dia masuk kedalam dunia penuh kegilaan; seperti Wonderland. Flash/Peter – The Amazing Spiderman movie.

©** Spider-man, **belongs to MARVEL.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Pemirsa, saat ini anda sedang menyaksikan peristiwa kebakaran yang melahap 3 blok apartemen kecil di kota. Petugas pemadam kebakaran beserta polisi tengah berusaha untuk memadamkan api dan menolong warga yang masih terjebak di dalam."

Suara wanita pembawa berita membuat Flash mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat menghilang di balik pintu kulkas yang terbuka.

Kedua matanya menatap lurus kepada tv plasma yang terletak di ruang tengah rumah sederhananya. pemuda berambut pirang kemerahan yang mendapatkan beasiswa atas prestasi olahraganya itu tertegun melihat berita.

Sang wanita pembawa berita melanjutkan, "Spiderman telah datang untuk menolong beberapa menit yang lalu, dan sekarang dia sedang mengeluarkan orang-orang yang masih terjebak di dalam gedung tersebut."

Flash kini melupakan niatnya untuk mengambil susu dari kulkas. Bagaikan refleks, pemuda itu menutup pintu kulkas dan langsung berjalan ke sofa untuk menonton berita.

Saat sedang melaporkan dari tempat kejadian, terjadi ledakan besar di gedung yang masih terbakar. Reporter wanita yang menyiarkannya terkejut dan gambar kamera jadi berputar-putar. Suara teriakan orang-orang membahana dari televisi.

Kedua tangan Flash mengepal dan kedua matanya menyipit, sebuah nama muncul di dalam pikirannya.

...Peter Parker, kekasihnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Flash menonton berita langsung itu mulai dari awal hingga akhir.

Melihat kamera menyorot para petugas kebakaran yang berusaha untuk memadamkan api dan menolong warga yang masih terjebak di dalam, dan petugas polisi yang menyegel tempat tersebut karena apinya sangatlah berbahaya.

Meskipun begitu, kedua mata Flash tetap setia untuk mengamati satu orang saja; yaitu Spiderman. Pahlawan muda itu bolak balik memasuki gedung untuk mengeluarkan orang-orang dari dalam sana.

dia terlihat kewalahan, terlihat dari kostumnya yang tersayat dan terbakar; mengekspos kulit berwarna putih kemerahan. Ketika kebakaran sudah mulai bisa ditangani, Spiderman sedang berjalan keluar sambil membawa seorang gadis kecil ditangannya.

Setelah memberikan anak tersebut kepada paramedis, mereka mengatakan bahwa anak itu telah meninggal saat dibawa keluar oleh Spiderman; karena sesak nafas oleh asap kebakaran.

Mungkin Spiderman memakai topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya; tapi Flash tahu, bahwa Peter yang ada dibalik kostum itu tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Tak apa, Spiderman. Kami sudah bisa menanganinya dari sini."

Seorang petugas polisi memberitahu Spiderman sesaat setelah api padam.

Pahlawan berkostum motif laba-laba berwarna merah dan biru itu mengangguk. Sesuai dengan permintaan polisi, dia lalu pergi berayun dengan jaring laba-labanya. berayun dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya.

"...Huh..." Flash menghela nafas. Raut wajahnya masam, dia tak menyukai hal ini...

Tak beberapa lama kemudian; ada suara pintu terbuka. Flash bergegas untuk melihat siapa yang datang, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Peter.

Pemuda bertubuh sedikit pendek itu merundukan kepalanya saat membuka sepatu di depan pintu. Badannya penuh luka dan rambutnya kotor terkena abu dan asap. Dan dia masih memakai kostum Spidermannya.

"Peter," Flash dengan hati-hati berjalan kehadapannya. Dia tahu Peter biasanya akan mengalami guncangan jika ada korban yang tak bisa ia selamatkan. Terlebih lagi, seorang gadis kecil. "Kamu tak apa?"

Peter perlahan mengadahkan kepalanya. Memperlihatkan mata dan pipi yang bengkak terkena robohan atap, bibir berdarah, dan luka robek di kening.

"Di—dia mati di tanganku, Eugene. Sebelumnya dia be—berkata, ingin bertemu den-dengan kedua orang tuanya." Lirih Peter. Isakan lepas dari mulutnya, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

Flash bergidik mendengar Peter memanggil nama panjangnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia langsung menarik Peter kedalam dekapannya. Mencium bau asap bercampur darah saat Flash mengistirahatkan kepalanya di leher Peter.

Tangis Peter pecah di atas pundak Flash. Tangisan kecil yang kemudian berubah menjadi raungan penuh amarah.

Flash memejamkan matanya, mendengar baik-baik tiap isakan tangis dan helaan nafas berat Peter. Miris memang, melihat kondisi pasangannya yang mengalami _breakdown _ketika dia tak dapat menyelamatkan seseorang.

Tapi apa mau dikata, kekuatan yang Peter miliki dia dapatkan secara tidak sengaja dan mereka menganggapnya sebagai sebuah keajaiban; Peter sendiri juga bertekad untuk menggunakannya demi kebaikan.

Jika diibaratkan, seperti Alice yang tak meminta untuk jatuh kedalam lubang kelinci dan berputar-putar di dunia gila bernama Wonderland. Tapi takdir menginginkannya seperti itu.

"Tak apa, Peter..." Flash mendesakan kepalanya kepada Peter, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya.

Flash lagi-lagi mengatakan kebohongan. Tentu semuanya tak akan baik-baik saja, selama Peter masih mendatangi dunia penuh kegilaan sambil mengenakan persona pahlawan bernama Spiderman.

Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah tetap lanjut memberikan kebohongan putih kepada Peter, dan memberikan pelukan tiap kali Peter kembali dari 'pekerjaannya'.

Setidaknya, Peter berhak untuk merasakan dunia yang tenang dan damai... di dalam dekapan Flash.

(END)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music on the background: "Alice" – Hatsune Miku)

**Mattgasm: **... hebat banget kalo dipikir-pikir, satu adegan bullying bisa menciptakan pair Flash/Peter berdasarkan movie-nya di mata saya. apa-apaan ini... ;7; _Forgive the typos and thanks for reading!_


End file.
